RuPaul's Fanfic Drag Race
by RuPaul's Fanfic Drag Race
Summary: 13 queens battle it out to become America's Next Fancfic Drag Superstar.
1. Promo

The lights come on in a dark set. RuPaul is seen walking from behind in a red bodysuit and signature blonde hair laid to the side. The camera pans above Ru and reveals the silhouettes of 12 boys standing in front of her.

"It looks like you've all arrived. But…. Something's missing." Ru says as she gives them the side eye. She snaps her fingers and holds out her hand. A handful of silver glitter appears in her hand. Ru then points her hand towards the boys and blows it towards them. A huge cloud of silver glitter rolls towards the boys.

Once the glitter hits the boys their male physics are transformed into curvy, feminine silhouettes. The lights start to strobe giving small peaks at each queen. The lights come on and every queen gets a close-up moment.

After the last queen is shown the lights start to strobe again. The lights malfunction and go haywire. The overhead lights explode and as the lights go out sparks rain down behind the queens. Ru smirks and the room goes completely dark again, aside from Ru and the queen's silhouettes being illuminated by the shower of sparks.

"Much better…" Rupaul says as the screen goes black.

"Rupaul's Fanfic Drag Race" appears in silver letters on the black background.

* * *

NOTES: RuPaul's Fanfic Drag Race is exactly what is sounds like. More than anything this is a story. The drag queens are 100% fictional characters created by me. I'm very aware that this may not be most of the fandom's cup of tea, but if this seems like something you would be into then start your engines! The name of the first episode is _"Don't Sleep On Me, Bitch"_


	2. Cast

Aisha Braveheart (25)

Chicago, IL

African American and White

 _PROMO LOOK:_ A white corset dress with a stoned strapless straight neckline. A trumpet dress that cuts off at the mid-hip and has a stoned embellishment on the left hip. The rest of the dress is a sheer white fabric transformer type skirt that flows down to her white pumps. The look is complimented with white elbow length gloves with stoned nails, a diamond fringe bracelet, and diamond neckless and earrings. The side of her head is shaved with a wavy black wig laid to the left with grey tips.

Antionna (19)

Miami, FL

African American and Mexican

 _PROMO LOOK_ : Hooded white bathing suit with full sleeves and thigh high boots; all made of latex. Her look is accented by a diamond ring, silver hoop earrings, and a layered silver chain neckless. Under her hood is a long straight light pink wig parted down the middle.

Bella Noel (52)

Dallas, TX

Caucasian

 _PROMO LOOK_ : A fitted white gown with a scoop neck line and cape. The hair is huge brunet pageant hair and the shoe is a white heel. The look is completed with lots of diamond jewelry including bracelets, rings, earrings, and a necklace.

Candice Smith (27)

Chicago, IL

Caucasian

 _PROMO LOOK_ : White lace corset with iridescent white spandex pants and a white leather jacket with zippers all over. The shoe is a pink pump and the look is complimented by a layered pearl necklace, white bracelets, and white heart shaped earrings. The hair is a wavy blonde wig with a pink bandana tied into it with the knot and rabbit ears to the front.

Charity Crystal (22)

Seattle, WA

Korean

 _PROMO LOOK_ : White cocktail dress with silver ribbon around her waist tied in a large silver bow on the back. The top of the dress is a silver and black stoned turtle neck design with full length sleeves. Completing the look are her white pumps. The hair is a black wig styled in a high ponytail.

Fantasia Star (28)

Atlanta, GA

African American

 _PROMO LOOK_ : White trumpet dress with a strapless sweetheart neckline. The entire dress is slightly sheer and covered in beautiful stones creating geometric patterns. The shoe is a silver pump and her brown hair is big, teased, and laid to the left. White cloves and diamond jewelry cover her arms.

Fuego (32)

Carolina, PR

Puerto Rican

 _PROMO LOOK_ : White lace bra decorated by strings of pearls. In the center of the bra sits a white bow with a white heart set in the middle to cover the bow's knot. On the bottom half is a white tutu with white ruffle boy shorts underneath with a white pump. The hair is a wavy brown wig. The look is completed with a white choker, a diamond ring, pearl bracelets, and tall white bunny ears. The right bunny ear had a small white bow on it.

Lightning (38)

Ney York City, NY

Caucasian

 _PROMO LOOK_ : A white latex mermaid dress that fits her body like a glove. The dress has full sleeves and cloves and a u neck line showing her cleavage. The white is broken by a short styled wavy wig of rainbow colors and rainbow tulle under the dress's flare.

Miss Fortune (33)

Las Vegas, NV

Caucasian

 _PROMO LOOK_ ; Silver sequined leotard with a deep v cut out and crossing straps in front. Complete with a white feather head dress and huge, white feathered tail. The showgirl look is complimented with a silver heel and white choker, as well as white elbow length gloves. Under the head dress lays a short cut black wig.

Natasha Gofigure (36)

Anderson, IN

Native American

 _PROMO LOOK_ : A white 50's military jacket with a short fitted white shirt. The shirt is outlined in black and has silver "patches on the arms and chest. The hair is a red low bun under a white military hat. The look is completed by a white pump and a silver sequined bra under the jacket.

Premier Summers (30)

New York City, NY

Caucasian

 _PROMO LOOK_ : Short silver sequined dress and a long elegant fur coat. The fur coat is white with pink silk on the inside. Her hair is platinum blonde, wavy, and styled to the side. The look is completed with a diamond necklace, a huge diamond ring, and a glittery silver pump.

Sapphire Moon (23)

Brooklyn, NY

Caucasian

 _PROMO LOOK_ : Full white lace body suit with a white Elizabethan collar and cuffs around the neck and wrists. Her hands are covered by white lace gloves with the finger tips cut off to reveal her sets of red and blue nails. She has on one red pump and one blue pump accompanied by a red square and a blue triangle painted under her eyes on her white face. The look is completed with a layered pearl neckless and a ruby ring. The wig is a blonde, curry double puff.

Serina Oliver (24)

Austin, TX

Caucasian

 _PROMO LOOK_ : A fitted sparkling white gown with an off the shoulder neck line. The dress has small accents of "fringe" made of strings of diamonds. The hair is a huge blonde pageant wig. The shoe is a silver heel and the look is accented with diamond earrings, bracelets, and necklace.


	3. Meet The Queens: Part 1

DRAG RACE MEET THE QUEENS PART 1

AISHA BRAVEHEART

My name is Aisha Braveheart, I am 25 years old, and I'm blowing in straight from the windy city baby! My drag name comes from my favorite power ranger, Aisha Campbell; and "Braveheart" just sounds bad ass. I'm a performer at heart. I dance, I do comedy, I have an amazing stage presence and drag helps me bring together all those disjointed skillsets. My drag style is very fish, but also very high concept. Aisha loves to pull a good reference out of her back pocket.

What made me come to Fanfic Drag Race? Because I know I'm a star, you know? I KNOW I'm sickening so throwing myself into a situation like Drag Race would push me to my limits and really help me find out what I'm made of. Oh… and to win! I'm definitely here to win.

Fanfic Drag Race is going to be BANANAS!

ANTIONNA

HHEEYYY BITCHES! My name is Antionna from Miami and I'm 19 years old. I started drag because it just looked so fun! My uncle is actually a drag queen but refused to get me into the gig. She was like "I had to figure it out so you can figure it out for yourself." So I went down to party city, bought me a little shake and go and Trey became Antionna. People always call me ghetto and banjie like it's a bad thing and I'm always just like… "BITCH, I know that!" That's my whole esthetic; ghetto fabulous, hood couture, and ratchet realness.

What past challenge would I have slayed? Definitely the dance challenge from season 7. Gurl, I would've brought the house DOWN.

Yall better get ready because Fanfic Drag Race is gonna be LLIITTT!

BELLA NOEL

Hello world my name is Bella Noel and I am 40 *mumbles* years old. Bella has been a pageant girl for a LONG time. To describe my style in one world it would be.. polish. My drag is very old school pageantry. Elegant gowns, big hair, and lots of jewelry. You will not see Bella running around in cotton candy. Where did I get my drag name? Well, Noel is my actual boy name and Bella comes from Bell, of beauty and the beast. So, my name was Bell Noel for a while but my drag mother said "bell sounds weird and doesn't roll off the tongue" So we slapped on an aon the end and here we are.

What's my biggest advantage in this competition? My experience. I have been in this game for nearly 40 years now and even in retirement I've made sure to keep up with the evolution of the esthetic of the pageant scene. I know what to say, I know what to do, and I know how to look.

Fanfic Drag Race is going to be a-maz-ing!


	4. Meet The Queens: Part 2

CANDICE SMITH

I'm sure you all know me already but just for formalities I'm Candice Smith, and yes… you may call me Candy. I've been developing my drag since I was about 12. My parents bought me whatever makeup, fabric, sewing lessons, anything I needed to become Candy. Candy's style is very polished and very pretty. Candy loves to just look well put together and fashion forward. People say that I like to keep myself in a box but if I know my drag and I know what works then why step out of that? At first glance people dismiss me as a look and esthetic queen. While that is a big part of me Candice is so much more than a beautiful face and a nice outfit.

What am I most known for? Honestly, I think I'm most famous for my attitude and my ego. I am very cocky and self-absorbed, I'll be the first to admit it but… Just look at me, isn't it warranted?

Fanfic Drag Race is going to be sweet! Get it? "Sweet?" Because me name is Candy?...

CHARITY CRYSTAL

Hiiii. My name is Charity Crystal from Seattle, I'm 22, and aren't I just the cutest?! My drag name comes from my boy name, Chris. All my friends would call me CC so that was my name for a bit, but after hearing a couple of people announce my name I didn't like it as much as I thought I would. So I kept the initials and named myself Charity Crystal. While I am of legal age, my drag persona it eternally a 11-year-old porcelain doll. My drag style is extremely conservative and cute, but cute in like a childish way not a sexy way.

What do I hope to accomplish on the show? Well, when people see me they assume that I have no talents and that I just like being pretty. So I'm here to prove that Charity isn't just a pretty young lady.

Fanfic Drag Race is going to be in-tense.

FANTASIA STAR

I'm Fantasia Star, I'm from Atlanta, and I am 28 years young. I got my drag name from the singer Fantasia and "Star" simply because…. That's what I am. My drag is very fish and extremely polished and cohesive. Fantasia has two extremes, ether she's feeling her elegance or she's in costume. While I am a pageant queen, I'm not JUST a pageant queen. I pride myself in being able to step outside of the "pretty pageant" box and explore all elements of drag. Because at the end of the day I am a DRAG queen, not a PEGEANT queen.

Why Fanfic Drag Race? I want to show people that not all pageant queens just slip on dresses and smile. There's so much more to some of us.

Get ready guys, because Fanfic Drag Race is gonna ssssikening!


	5. Meet The Queens: Part 3

DRAG RACE MEET THE QUEENS PART 3

FUEGO

HOLA! My name is Fuego, I'm 32 years old, and I'm coming to you straight from Carolina, Puerto Ricooo! Right off the raft baby! Ya see, fuego means "fire" and I'm a hot, latin queen so my name couldn't be anything but Fuego. Fuego is hot, Fuego is sexy, Fuego likes to show a lot of body. I started drag because I really appreciate the feminine body and is appeal. So, I just thought, "I already have a sexy body, I already have a beautiful face, I'm perfect for this!"

If I could be on any past season of Drag Race what would it be? Season 2 for sure! The challenges on season 2, I think, really played to my strengths so I think I would've knocked it out of the park. Lo siento, Tyra.

I hope you're ready, porque la carrera va a ser caliente! MUY CALIENTE!

LIGHTNING

Hey world! It's me Lightning from New York City. I wanted a name that clearly reflected my esthetic. My style is like a gothic rainbow on acid. I got my esthetic from my inspiration, Acid Betty, but I really try to make sure I present my concepts and my drag in a way that's not disrespectfully inspired. I do a little bit of everything. I can sing, I can rap, I can dance, I'm funny; there's nothing I can't do.

What's my dream challenge? A challenge like the rock and roll challenge from season 8 of drag race! I would wear. That. Challenge. Out.

Fanfic Drag Race is going to be mind-blowing!

MISS FORTUNE

Hey kitty girls. My name is Miss Fortune and to these other bitches' misfortune… I'm here to snatch the crown. My style? I come from Vegas so… ya know… the bigger the better! The story of my name is nothing special. After a show Kimora and I went for Chinese and when we got to the fortune cookie Miss Fortune just hit me. Being from Vegas, I'm used to being around amazing queens and having to stand out from the crowd. So, these bitches better watch out because once I catch Ru's attention I'm not letting go of it!

What kind of challenge am I most excited to tackle? Definitely any design challenges. I make all of my own costumes, I have an eye for detail, and when I make things I'm usually pretty quick about it. So, if there's a sewing challenge its an automatic win for me!

Stay tuned, because Fanfic Drag Race is going to be crazy!

NATASHA GOFIGURE

My name is Natasha Gofigure, I'm 36 years old, and I am from Anderson, Indiana. I grew up with my grandmother and my 3 older sisters so I've always been surrounded by strong females and I knew I didn't want to be a girl but I wanted to feel like a strong woman. That's why I started drag. At my grandma's house the tv was always on I Love Lucy, Ed Sullivan, stuff like that; so, my drag is very 50's house wife inspired. I serve "domestic white bitch" for days.

What I feel like gives me the biggest advantage over the other girls….. I would say my theater background. When you're a theater queen your expected to give 1000% at all times. Weather it be singing, dancing, or acting you have to be good at EVERYTHING. I plan on applying that to this competition.

Fanfic Drag Race is going to be crazy, coocoo, cunt!


	6. Meet The Queens: Part 4

PREMIER SUMMERS

I'm premier summers, I'm 30 years old and I am from New York City. Premier is very rich girl realness. I'm perfect, I'm beautiful, I don't look like Linda Evangelista, but I am a model. I started doing drag because when I was a kid I saw a drag queen on the L and I was like "Wow, mom look that lady is so pretty" and she goes "honey that's a drag queen." Questions ensued and years later, boom. Premier has everything that my family couldn't have. She's got the expensive clothes, she's got the nice jewelry. I always wear white because white is such a pure and beautiful color. I just feel like the Premier persona really resonates with the color white.

Who is my biggest drag inspiration? I would say Miss Fame and Courtney Act. Courtney Act because she just looks like a beautiful ass woman and Fame because she's a model first and a drag queen second. She doesn't have to pick up dirty dollars off the club floor and I admire that.

Are you guys ready? Because I'm ready. Fanfic Drag Race is gonna be fabulous! Just like me.

SAPPHIRE MOON

My name is Sapphire Moon, I'm 23 years old, and I'm from Brooklyn. My style is very…. The struggle, but like well put together. Sapphire doesn't like to look "pretty" she likes to stand out, she likes to be different. I started drag because I've always known I didn't fit in, you know? So I figured if I stand out I might as well stand ALL THE WAY out. As strange as I present my drag you'd think I would be a little reserved and insecure but no ma'am. When people come for my esthetic I'm just like "baby this is MY drag. This is what I like." My name comes from my favorite color, blue. But my brothers were like "Blue Moon sounds dumb" so I went with Sapphire instead.

What past Drag Race challenge would I have killed? Hmm… OOH I really liked the Divine challenge! That looked so fun!

Get ready! Because Fanfic Drag Race is gonna curl. your. toes!

SERINA OLIVER

Hi everyone! I'm Serina Oliver, I'm 24 years old, and I'm coming all the way from Austin, Texas. I'm a pageant queen threw and threw. That's my esthetic, that's my gig, that's my LIFE. I was kind of dragged into the pageant scene when I was about 19. I was dragged in by my drag mommy, aka miss Bella Noel. We have a very similar style but at the same time we are 2 very different queens. The biggest difference being that I have more crowns than she had at my age.

What's my biggest advantage? Duh, my mom is here. When I fuck up she gives me the scariest look that just strikes fear into my soul. So I'm going to have to be on my A game to avoid those eyes.

Fanfic Drag Race is going to be everything and more.


	7. Episode 1: Don't Sleep On Me, Bitch

DISCLAMER: When a queens name and age appears in brackets and italicized text it is to act as their interview or "floating head" confessional commentary.

 **Episode 1: Don't Sleep On Me Bitch**

"The magic has arrived ladies!" the first queen yells as she steps into the werqroom. She's wearing a gold off the shoulder, Native American inspired crop top and shorts with a long flowing train. On her head are brown side bangs and 2 big bushes of feathers on each side of her head, resembling pigtails. She looks around and notices that no one else is in the room. "Damn.. so I'm the first one huh? I guess its always good to put your best foot forward."

 _{Fantasia Star (28) Atlanta, GA}_

 _African American_

" _My name is Fantasia Star, I'm 28 years old, and I'm from hot Lanta! Fantasia is very big in the pageant scene but that's not all there is to me. I'm here to prove that all pageant queens don't have to stay in this little box."_

A fuller queen walks into the werqroom in a white and blue 1950s pin up sailor look. "Well hello America!" she says as she salutes to the camera.

 _{Natasha Gofigure (36) Anderson, IN}_

 _Native American_

" _My name is Natasha Gofigue, I am 36 years old, and I am a Broadway and theater queen." She says smiling at the camera. "Being a theater queen, you have to be good at everything. So I'm going to apply that same energy here."_

Natasha goes over to greet Fantasia. "Hi, I'm Natasha!"

"I'm Fantasia." She says returning the handshake. She then points Natasha up and down, "I'm loving the look!"

 _{Fantasia Star (28)}_

" _Natasha's big ass walks in in a sailor bathing suit! Giving me pen up realness" She snaps her finger "Werk, bitch."_

The next queen enters in a woman's suit and skirt with black and white stripes. She's wearing black lingerie underneath. The look is competed with a black hat and fiery red hair "Hello girls!" She says smiling to the other queens.

 _{Miss Fortune (33) Las Vegas, NV}_

 _Caucasian_

" _I'm Miss Fortune, I am 33, and I'm a sexy Vegas show girl." She says shimmying. "But, not like a Nicole Paige Brooks type of showgirl that just wears costumes. I do this shit for a living."_

The 4th queen walks into the werqroom wearing a suit made of neon orange iridescent plastic. She has a white wig structured and styled to look like a wave on her head. "You better look out bitches! Lightning's about to strike!" She poses and snatches off her plastic neon green glasses.

 _{Lightning (38) Ney York City, NY}_

 _Caucasian_

" _The storm just rolled in bitches. I'm Lightning, I'm 38, and I'm from NYC. Lightning is very bright and colorful. It matches my electric personality."_

Lightning goes over and introduces herself to the other queens.

 _{Fantasia Star (28)}_

" _Miss Lightning comes in looking like she just stepped straight out of a Missy Elliot music video. And I'm living for it."_

The next queen turns the corner in a full white body suit with silver and gold tiger stripe details. The entire costume is stoned, down to the pumps. on the queen's head sits a wavy blonde ombre wig. "The true beauty is here."

 _{Premier Summers (30) New York City, NY}_

 _Caucasian_

" _I'm Premier Summers, I'm 30 years old, and I from the Big Apple. My drag is very fish. My esthetic is very exaggerated female illusion. I came here to prove that us model queens have just as much talent as any other girl."_

Everyone oohs and ahs at the outfit as they introduce themselves.

 _{Natasha Gofigure (36)}_

" _Premier, that is a real woman. She's real fish"_

As Premier Summers is introducing herself to the others she recognizes Lightning. "Hey, I know you."

 _{Premier Summers (30)}_

" _I've heard Lightning's name a lot around New York. She's a little farther down on the fame pole than I am, but it's cool to see her here."_

"Get ready bitches it's about to get hot!", the next queen yells and she runs into the werqroom and starts to cha-cha. She's wearing a rainbow tassel cha cha dress that moves beautifully with her dancing. The whole work room lights up in "YAS!" and "YOU BETTER WERK BITCH!"

 _{Fuego (32) Carolina, PR}_

 _Puerto Rican_

" _My name is Fuego! I'm 32 years old and I came all the way from Puerto Rico to slay all these bitches. Fuego is hot. Fuego is sexy. Fuego gives the crowd life!"_

Fuego joins the other girls. "Hola ladies! My name is Fuego."

"Because you're hot?" Miss Fortune asks.

Fuego responds with "You got it baby! I'm PHAT."

Miss Fortune cocks her head to the side in confusion

 _{Miss Fortune (33)}_

"… _.Girl what?"_

The next queen enters the werqroom wearing a glittery forest green trumpet dress. She also has a gold sash from a past pageant win of hers. "Let's get this competition started ladies!"

 _{Bella Noel (52) Dallas, TX}_

 _Caucasian_

" _My name is Bella Noel straight from Dallas Texas."_

" _And what's your age?" a producer asks._

" _Don't worry about my age baby. You don't ask a lady her age", she playfully snapped back._

" _Im pageant fish. I'm used to competition. I'm not scared of none of these drag babies."_

Bella joins the others and they all introduce themselves. Premier says, "I'm loving this gown darling!"

"Thank you sweety." Bella replies as she blows her a kiss.

"Because if it's not green I'm not interested!" Fuego says to which everyone laughs.

The next queen enters wearing a short dress with the Miami skyline on a sunset. The dress is complimented by a graffiti green "Miami" necklace and turquoise bob to her shoulders. "305 is in the house bitches!"

 _{Antionna (19) Miami, FL}_

 _African American and Mexican_

" _It's me, Antionna. Straight from the 305! Antionna is very hood, shes very banjie. But she's hood fabulous."_

"Oh my gosh" Natasha Gofigure says. "You look so young."

"How old are you sugar?" Bella asks.

"I'm 19" Antionna responds.

Everyones eyes widen in disbelieve.

 _{Lightning (38)}_

" _This girl isn't even old enough to get into the club! How does she think she can compete on drag race?"_

The next queen strolls in wearing an all blue and white Snow White dress. Her hair is a long straight white wig with china bangs. The look is completed by a front facing black bow positioned high on her head with a red apple in the middle covering the knot. "I'm here bitches." She looks at the other queens "Yall can go home now."

 _{Candice Smith (27) Chicago, IL}_

 _Caucasian_

" _My name is Candice Smith, I'm 27 years old, and I am from Chicago. My drag name comes from my aunts always telling me I'm sweet like candy and Mr. and Mrs. Smith is my favorite movie, so I got Candice "Candy" Smith". She adds "A lot of people are intimidated by me so I'm ready to come in and shake this competition up."_

"I hope you girls are ready!" The next queen says as she enters the werqroom. She's wearing a bathing suit with a long flowing robe with colors of orange, pink, and purple.

 _{Serina Oliver (24) Austin, TX}_

 _Caucasian_

" _My name is Serina Oliver and I'm 24 years old. My style is very pageant, very elegant, and very classy. I'm here to snatch this crown and add it to my many others." "Winning is kind of a habit for me" She says with a shrug._

Bella Noel yells out "OH MY GOD! My baby's here!" Serina runs over to her yelling "mom".

"Oh, so this is your daughter?" Premier Summers asks.

"Yes, this is my drag daughter. This is my baby." Bella answers.

 _{Bella Noel (52)}_

" _Yes, I am competing with my drag daughter. I had to drag Serina into the drag pageant scene. She already knows she'd better be on her best behavior on TV."_

The next queen enters the werqroom wearing a baby blue body suit with eyeballs glued all over it. She has a short wavy neon orange wig and a neon orange pump. "Let's get weird, bitches!"

 _{Sapphire Moon (23) Brooklyn, NY}_

 _Caucasian_

" _My name is Sapphire Moon and I'm from Brooklyn, New York. Sapphire doesn't look like any other queen. I pride myself in being weird and out of the box." "So get ready to see some crazy shit!", she says with a giggle._

"Hey bitch!" Lightning yells, greeting her with a hug.

 _{Lightning (38)}_

 _I'm gagged that Sapphire is here! I've worked with her a lot in New York and the girl really knows her stuff._

Premier Summers eyes Sapphire up and down.

 _{Premier Summers (30)}_

" _As usual, Sapphire looks like a mess. Girl bye'" She says with an eyeroll._

The next queen enters with an all-black anime school girl uniform. She has straight silver hair with. a black ribbon tied into it. "Room for one more?"

 _{Charity Crystal (22) Seattle, WA}_

 _Korean_

" _My name is Charity Crystal, I'm 11 years old and I'm from Seattle, Washington. My drag persona is a living 11- year- old porcelain doll" She says batting her eyes."_

The final queen enters the werqroom. She's wearing a sequined Cubs jersey as a dress with a white fur coat. She has on red cloves and blonde box braids. "good mornting ladies." She says as she flips her braids to the side.

 _{Aisha Braveheart (25) Chicago, IL}_

 _African American and Caucasian_

 _My name is Aisha Braveheart, I'm 25 years old, and I am from Chicago, Illinois. Aisha loves to wow the crowd, so you never really know what she's gonna do. Hell, sometimes I don't know what I'm gonna do."_

"Hey girls!" Aisha says as she walks over to greet the other girls. Her face CRACKS when she sees Candice Smith. She looks her up and down and give her a "Hey."

Candice Rolls her eyes and says, "Hey bitch…" in the driest way possible.

All of the girls join in an "Oooohhh."

"I'm sensing some tension from you two already. Do you guys know eachother?" Natasha Gofigure asks, referring to Candice and Aisha.

"Yeah, we're both from Chicago." Aisha tells the group.

 _{Aisha Braveheart (25)}_

 _Me and Kandy have been rivals for as long as we've both been drag queens. We started at the same time in the same city. We had to fight for attention and it got ugly sometimes."_

"You ladies all look fantastic though!" Aisha tells the other girls.

"OOOHH GIRL! SHE DONE ALREADY DONE HAD HERSES!", rings threw the room. The 13 queens all gather around the tv monitor.

Mama Ru pops up on the screen. She's asleep with a eye mask on and snoring. She jumps awake and pulls the mask off, "Oh, hey kitty girls. So good to see you all woke up on time to get here. The road to achieving your dreams starts now!"

Ru enters the room and greet the queens with a "Hello, hello, hello!"

The queens all turn to the stairs behind them and applaud RuPaul as he descends.

"Hello ladies, and welcome to RuPaul's Fanfic Drag Race. You are a part of history as this is the first fanfic of its kind. Each week you will participate in a challenge that will test your Charisma, Uniqueness, Nerve, and Talent." Everyone claps and cheers.

 _{Sapphire Moon (23)}_

" _This means so much to me. I have too much to prove by coming here. I MUST prove myself."_

"So let's get started with your first mini challenge shall you'll be having a photo shoot with me and the brilliant Mike Ruiz. Gentlemen, start you engines. And may the best woman… win"

* * *

Aisha walks onto the photo shoot set. "Hey gurl!" She calls to Ru and Mike.

They great her and Mike tells her to stand in front of the back drop.

"Something's about to happen... and I don't want you to freak out" Mike says to Aisha.

"….Ok?" Aisha responds timidly. Just then the lights in the studio go out. Aisha jumps and then a strobe light starts flashing in front of her.

"It's a strobe light photoshoot!" RuPaul yells in excitement.

 _{Aisha Braveheart (25)}_

 _Bitch… a strobe light though? Girl, I'm light skin I need some lighting._

After a few more girls have had their photoshoots Premier comes to set.

"Premier Summers. How are you doll?" Ru asks. Are you ready for your photoshoot?

"Yes ma'am let's do-", Premier's sentence is cut off by the lights going out. Then the light starts to strobe.

RuPaul asks her "Are you ready for a strobe light photoshoot?"

"Nice try RuPaul! I've done this before!" Premier cheers in excitement.

"Well then show me whatcha got girl!" Mike Ruiz yells to her with endearment.

Premier starts to model and pose like its second nature.

 _{Premier Summers (30)}_

" _Have the other queens not done a strobe photoshoot before? No? That's unfortunate"_

* * *

Back in the werkroom the queens are taking of their drag. When they are all back to being boys, Ru and Mike come in to join them.

"I hope you girls had fun!" RuPaul says to the girls. "And the winner of this week's mini challenge is…. Premier Summers!"

Premier jumps up and down in celebration while the other girls clap for her.

 _{Premier Summers (30)}_

" _YYYYAAASSSSS! I won the first mini challenge!" She yells, doing a mini celebration in her seat. "These bitches can't beat me at what I do best."_

"For winning this mini challenge you will receive a small advantage in the main challenge. And speaking of the main challenge, why not meet me over in the next studio to find out what it'll be." The queens and Ru say bye to Mike Ruiz and leave.

* * *

The queens and Ru enter a set with 13 beds with 13 different bed sets on each one.

 _{Lightning (38)}_

" _We walk in and there's 13 beds…. Is this a sleeping challenge or..?"_

"Welcome to your first challenge ladies. Behind me are 13 different bed sets… These are going to be your materials for your first design challenge." Ru says, making every queen gasp in shock.

"This week you must transform these bed sets into high fashion looks. You can use the pillow cases, comforter, sheets, anything that's part of your bed set." Ru says to the queens. "And Premier Summers, for winning the mini challenge you get to pick first."

"Thank you, mama Ru." Premier says as she smiles and bats her eyelashes at Ru. He the tells her to go ahead and pick her bed set. She picks a bed set with golden sheets and a furry white blanket.

Ru then turns to the other girls and says "Alright, the rest of you girls can pick your beds…. NOW!"

All of the queens rush off into the lines of beds and eventually everyone has chosen their bed set.

 **Lightning: Galaxy comforter and white sheets**

 **Aisha Braveheart: Puffy brown blanket and tan sheets**

 **Fantasia Star: Furry mint blanket and white pokadot sheets**

 **Charity Crystal: Black velvet blanket and black sheets.**

 **Natasha Gofigure: red blanket and red sheets with whith pokadots**

 **Bella Noel: White blanket with black dead tree designs and black sheets**

 **Miss Fortune: Red, brown, and yellow 70's print blanket and yellow sheets**

 **Serina Oliver: Black and white pokadot blankets and white sheets**

 **Sapphire Moon: Red plaid blanket with black sheets**

 **Antionna: Pink and purple smokey blanket and pink sheets**

 **Fuego: Zebra print blanket and red sheets**

 **Candice Smith: White blanket with red and black roses and black sheets**

Back in the workroom the queens get to work working on their looks. Fantasia and Sapphire talk for a second.

"What are you makin' gurl?" Fantasia asks.

Sapphire responds, "Well the plaid was screaming Russian pants. So that's what I'm going to try and convey. Fantasia tells her that that's a sickening idea.

As everyone is working Antionna is just sitting at a table tapping her pencil against her pad.

 _{Antionna (19)}_

" _I don't design, I can't sew. So, at this point I'm feeling pretty defeated."_

"Hello, Hello, Hello!" Ru says as she walks into the werkroom. He tells the queens that he's there to check on their progress. Starting with Candice.

"Hey Candice, how's it going over here" she asks

"Everything is going well." Candice tells her. Ru then asks her about her design.

"I'm making a body suit, but I'm cutting and measuring very precisely so that the placement of the roses looks intentional." She tells him.

Ru says he love the idea and leave her to get to work. Moving onto Miss Fortune.

"So, Miss Fortune, tell me a little bit about what you're working on" Ru says.

Miss fortune answers, "Well this 70's print jumped out at me right away. So, I really want to go for a 70's, disco, studio 54 type of gig."

"Well you know I LIVE for a good disco queen look." He tells her that he can't wait to see it and moves on to Antionna.

Ru comes over and notices that she hasn't started working on anything. "What's going on doll? I don't see much work done here."

"I know, Ru" She says slumping into her seat.

"What's wrong babe? Talk to mama. That's why I'm here." She tells Antionna.

Antionna says "I'm kind of freaking out already with this challenge. I'm not a designer like some of these other girls. I don't have the sewing skills of some of these other girls.

 _{Bella Noel (52)}_

" _If you really don't feel like you're up to par with everyone else here, then maybe you shouldn't be here, sugar."_

"Well doll, one thing I can tell you is that you have to do SOMETHING. Just pick a concept, go with it, and execute it. So, get to work and I'll see ya later." Ru leaves her to get to work and goes to Aisha.

He and Aisha greet each other, Ru asking Aisha to explain her design.

"When I saw this tan/cream color I immediately thought "Jumpsuit". And… I'm not really sure what to do with this yet" she says raising the brown blanket.

"Well kitty girl, if I can be honest with you the thought of a tan jumpsuit sounds kind of basic" Ru tells her.

 _{Aisha Braveheart (25)}_

 _"Oh. My. God. It's the first episode and I'm already in "basic" territory. This is not good."_

"Well… I think I can do something with it and make it fashion forward and couture" Aisha says reassuringly.

"I hope so love. Because I know what you can do, and I would hate for you to fade into the background." Ru says before leaving her to her work.

Ru rounds up all the girls. "Alright ladies. Tomorrow you will present your bed set couture on the main stage where our guest judge will be… Heidi Klum"

All of the queens cheer and clap.

 _{Premier Summers (30)}_

 _"I LOVE Heidi Klum. She's so beautiful, and so well spoken."_

"I'm going to leave you girls to work." Ru says to the queens. "Gentlemen, start your engines. And may the best woman... win." With that Ru leaves the girls to work.

* * *

The next day the queens enter the werqroom.

 _{Serina Oliver (24)}_

" _It's a new day in the werqroom and its elimination day. One of us are leaving today."_

Everyone starts to do their makeup and make the finishing touches on their outfits.

"So, what's the deal with you and Candice? Is it just because you guys are both from Chicago or what?" Fantasia ask Aisha out of curiosity.

"Well we both started at the same time in the same city, so….. It was more of a business thing at first but then it got personal and all of a sudden people didn't like each other." Aisha explains.

"Gay boys, right?" Natasha adds in prompting everyone to laugh.


	8. Episode 1 Don't Sleep On Me, Bitch Part2

The lights on the main stage come on and RuPaul struts down the runway in a hooded royal blue dress. "Welcome to the main stage of RuPaul's Fanfic Drag Race." She introduces the regular judges, Michelle Visage and Carson Kressley. Ru also introduces the guest judges, Santino Rice and Heidi Klum.

"For the first main challenge our girls had to turn bed sets into couture outfits ready for fashion week." RuPaul says informatively. "Gentlemen, start you engines. And may the best woman… win.

* * *

 **RUNWAY SONG: Snapshot by Rupaul ft. Machuchi**

First Candice Smith turns in corner in a fitted body suit made of the blanket's pattern and black gloves made of the sheets. The body suit is stoned, and she has diamond jewelry and a high fashion black hat covering her face also made of the sheets. The hair is a blonde low bun.

 _{Candice Smith (27)}_

" _I'm serving you young, rich, fashion model. This body suit is SNATCHED. The rose patterns are laying right. These stones are laying right. I feel gorgeous!"_

Next up Anntiona comes down the runway in a "dress" made completely of fringe. The fringe is in large strips made from the blue and purple blanket. The hair is a wavy ombre wig. The look is complete with blue and purple fringe bracelets and a velvet purple choker. She's spinning and twirling to show the movement of her costume.

 _{Antionna (19)}_

" _This outfit is hideous… but I think I'm selling it. I'm showing the movement, I'm showing the color, I'm showing my ass. Whatever I have to do to move the judges in my favor."_

Next up Natasha Gofigure comes down the runway in a 50's housewife inspired red and white pokadot dress. The dress is made of the sheets of her bed set. Her hair is ginger pin up victory rolls.

 _{Natasha Gofigure (36)}_

" _I'm serving some Lucille Ball realness. I think I did a great job on the construction of this dress. The judges are smiling, I'm feeling pretty, everything is just great at the moment!"_

Next on the runway is Charity Crystal in a long mermaid dress made of the black velvet blanket. The dress is backless with layered pearl beads draping down the back. The hair is high curled brown ponytail.

 _{Charity Crystal (22)}_

" _Yes, I'm the queen who's a baby doll but its good to step out of your comfort zone sometimes. I'm feeling my grown woman oats and I'm stomping this runway like I'm on the red carpet of the Kids Bop Awards 2006."_

Fuego comes out next wearing a robe made of her zebra print blanket. After walking the runway, she unties the robe and takes it off to reveal a sexy bikini made of the red sheets. Fuego's shoes are a red pump and her hair is a short wavy ombre wig.

 _{Fuego (32)}_

" _I'm giving 100% Fuego! I feel hot, I feel sexy, I feel like a winner. Estoy Prendido, baby!"_

Next, Fantasia Star comes out in a swimsuit made of the pokadot sheet. The bathing suit is accompanied by a mint green fur jacket made of the blanket. The hair is high, big neon yellow pigtails with neon pink bows at the root of each pigtail. The shoe is a neon pink pump to match the bows.

{ _Fantasia Star (28)}_

" _Tonight, serving ratchet kawaii! I know y'all expected a nasty 'lil pageant gown… but no ma'am! I love this look and I'm glad I got to show my diversity from the jump!"_

Next to walk the runway is Miss Fortune. Miss Fortune is wearing bell bottoms made from the 70's print blanket and a tube top made of the Yellow sheets. The hair is a long, straight blonde wig with a headband made of the blanket. The shoe is a pair of silver platforms.

 _{Miss Fortune (33)}_

" _Studio 54 here I come! I'm walking the main stage in my disco look and I'm feeling it. Hopefully the judges are feeling it too."_

Next up is Aisha Braveheart. She is wearing a tan jumpsuit made from the sheets and a brown puffy coat made from the blanket. The hair is short blonde finger waves while the shoes are a white pump. While Aisha walks the runway, she runs her fingers over her hair and takes it off to reveal a long straight blonde wig.

 _{Aisha Braveheart (25)}_

" _I'm serving high fashion. I'm serving elegance. I'm serving Aisha! I'm very proud of what I've made, but baby when I slide them finger waves off… The judges didn't know how to act."_

Next, Sapphire Moon turns the corner wearing Red plaid Cossack pants made of the blanket and a black Cossack shirt made of the sheets. The look is completed with black high heel boots and a black wig structured to look like busby hat.

 _{Sapphire Moon (23)}_

" _I'm serving some multicultural drag for the children! Russian, Irish, and British all rolled into one amazing look. I feel so beautiful and powerful in this moment, Ru could put me in the bottom a million times and I'd still be smiling!"_

Next up, Bella comes out in a beautiful white sheath dress made from her assigned blanket. The black trees on the dress are accented by black stones to give the dress a bit of sparkle. The dress also has a sheer black cape/train made of the sheets. The wig is a brown pageant up do hairpiece and the look is completed with black diamond jewelry.

 _{Bella Noel (52)}_

" _Tonight, mama is giving you 100% Bella Noel. My hair is perched on my pretty little head; this dressed has my tiny body snatched; and I feel gorgeous!" "Without a bout, I've made the best dress tonight."_

Serina Oliver turns the corner next in a white peplum shirt made of the sheets with a black and white pokadot mermaid skirt made of the blanket. There is also a belt made of the dokapot fabric. The hair is a low blond ponytail laid to the side.

 _{Serina Oliver (24)}_

" _Tonight, I wanted to go for a more casual look, but still very elegant and feminine. I think I did a great job for the hideous fabric I was left with; and hopefully Ru thinks so too." She says with a wink._

Next on the runway is Lightning. Lightning is wearing a huge 18th century inspired ball gown made of the galaxy blanket. The gown has intricate folds and ruffles and is decorated with white stoned bows made of the sheets. The look is completed with white Marie Antoinette hair with blue feathers.

 _{Lightning (38)}_

" _She's here bitches! Lightning has struck and I'm feeling invincible in my Marie Antoinette gown. Who else would wear a galaxy ball gown? Lightning, that's who!"_

Last on the runway is Premier Summers. She is wearing a gold sequined mermaid dress made of the sheets. She sewed the sequins herself and made a white "fur" boa from the blanket. The hair is a long curled brown wig.

 _{Premier Summers (30)}_

" _YYAASS! Premier steps onto the stage and, suddenly, no one else exists. I worked my fingers to the bone sewing on these sequins and baby…. It wasn't on fain! The light is hitting this dress so right, and I feel like a million dollars!"_

* * *

After the runway all 13 queens gather on stage.

"Welcome ladies" Ru says, greeting the girls. "Based off your bed set couture, I've made some decisions."

"When I call your name please step forward." Ru tells the girls dramatically. "Bella Noel, Natasha Gofigure, Sapphire Moon, Charity Crystal, Premier Summers, Fantasia Star, and Serina Oliver…" The girls step forward when called as Ru instructed. She continues "You are all safe."

 _{Premier Summers (30)}_

" _Safe?! Are you kidding me? I did not work on that dress like a Pikachu in a sweat shop to be SAFE."_

The 7 safe queens exit the stage. "Now it's time for the judge's critiques." Ru tells the girls informatively. "First up, Candice Smith."

"Candice… this body suit is GORGEOUS! I can tell that every inch of this garment was precisely planned" Heidi Klum says complimenting.

"Thank you so much! I did spend a lot of time making sure that the roses all fell in flattering places. So, I'm glad you noticed." Candice responds excitedly.

Carson adds in, "I love the catsuit, I love the hat, I love the jewelry, the hair is right. I love, Love, LOVE this look!"

Candice Smith thanks her and they move to the next queen. "Next up, Antionna."

"Antionna I'm not a fan of this look at all." Santino says in his dry monotone voice. "It's not really couture. It's not fashion. It's hardly even an outfit."

Antionna defends herself with "I'm not a sewer, ya know. I'm a performer, I'm a queen that lives by the stage."

Ru cuts her off with "That's no excuse doll. A drag queen should know how to sew."

Antionna tried to defend herself again, saying "I tried the hardest I could. After freaking out and wasting time I did what I-" Antionna is cut off by RuPaul thanking her and moving on to Fuego.

"Fuegooo!" Yells Carson. "When you came out on stage I thought "ooh, what's under this mysterious robe?" And then.. it was just a red bikini."

"Honey look around." Michelle directs Fuego. "Everyone else came with their A game tonight and you came with your… eh… C- game."

"I'll take a C- gurl! That's still passing!" Fuego responds which brings forth laughter from everyone.

"Thank you, Fuego." Ru says, moving forward. "Miss Fortune! How ya doin' girl?"

"Hey boo" Miss Fortune returns, waving and smiling.

"Miss Fortune…. I'm confused about exactly what's going on." Michelle Visage admits.

"I agree" Santino adds in. "I like the idea, but the execution is just so piss poor. That print takes away from the effect of the pants and that yellow shirt is just not flattering."

"Had you just switched the fabrics around I think I might have lived for this look." Heidi Klum adds.

 _{Miss Fortune (33)}_

 _*Blows hot air in frustration* Seriously? So the judges like the look, but I may have shot myself in the foot with my fabric choice?_

"Next up, Aisha Braveheart." RuPaul says moving on.

"When you first turned the corner I was already LIVING for this look. And then you took the finger waves off and I GAGGED!" Michelle says proudly.

Heidi Klum continues with "I can see this walking down the runway of fashion week. To me this is fashion, this is couture."

Michelle Visage finishes the critics with "You set the bar from the jump, and I think that was very smart of you."

Aisha thanks them as they move on to the final queen, Lightning.

"Lightning I love this look!" Carson says praising Lightning's ball gown. "Who would have thought to take a galaxy print blanket and turn it into a Marie Antoinette dress?"

"Exactly! Get out of my head Carson." Lightning responds, making everyone chuckle.

"What I love about this is your creativity and your execution." Santino tells Lightning encouragingly. "The construction is beautiful, and the white bows are places so perfectly." Ru thanks Lightning.

Ru thanks the girls, ending the critiques. With that the queens leave the stage to let the judges deliberate.

"Just between us girls, what do you think?" RuPaul asks the judges panel curiously. "Let's start with Candice Smith."

"Candice walked out, and I nearly passed out." Michelle admits. "It was so beautiful and so regal."

"The amazing thing about this outfit is that a bodysuit isn't a very exciting concept, but she took it and elevated it to the highest level." Santino adds.

"What about Antionna?" Ru asks.

"I didn't get anything from Antionna. And she tried to use the excuse of not being able to sew but I'm not so sure she deserves a pass for that." Carson says, starting the conversation.

Ru adds, "Well, in Antionna's defense this look is something a dancing queen who can't sew would wear to a club performance."

"And Im sure she would turn it out!" Michelle adds. "But, for TONIGHT'S challenge, she didn't deliver."

"So, tell me what you girls think about Fuego." Ru says.

"A bikini?" Michelle says with her signature squinted eyes. "This big zebra print robe and underneath is just a red bikini?"

"And its not that it looked bad-" Ru adds. "- but it was still just a bikini." Ru and Michelle say together laughing.

"What about Miss Fortune?" Ru asks the panel.

"This was a real miss for me tonight." Santino says to Ru.

Carson adds in, "I think this came down to good idea, bad execution."

"So how about Aisha Braveheart?" Ru asks his fellow judges.

"Where Miss Fortune dropped the ball, I think Aisha hit it out of the park!" Carson says with praise.

"I think Aisha absolutely killed this challenge. The colors worked beautifully and that wig reveal!" Santino adds excitedly.

"And how about Lightning?"

"What I loved about lightning's was the impeccable attention to detail" says Heidi. "The folds and distortions of the fabric where genius! And you can't tell me she didn't use some math skills to place those bows."

"I think lightning did great, but was it fashion or was it a costume?" Santino asks.

"What the difference on this show, really?" Ru cuts in to which everyone laughs.

"Silence!" Ru says, clapping his hands to gain the rooms attention. "Bring back my girls."

* * *

All 13 girls have returned to the main stage with the safe queens in the back and the top/bottom queens standing before the judges.

"Welcome back ladies. I've made some decisions." Ru says with suspense. "Lightning…. You're safe." Lightning thanks her and leaves the runway.

"Candice Smith, this week you really "rose" to the occasion" Ru says to which Candice smiles.

"Aisha Braveheart, tonight your couture snatched our wigs right off" Ru offers to Aisha to which she gives a grateful nod.

"Aisha Braveheart condragulations, you are the winner of this week's challenge." Ru reveals.

Aisha screams and jumps around in celebration while her fellow competitors clap for her. Once she calms herself down she thanks the judges.

 _{Aisha Braveheart (25)}_

" _AAAHHH! I WON THE FIRST CHALLENGE!" Aisha yells with enthusiasm. "Now that these girls know I'm a threat they'd better watch out."_

Ru dismisses Aisha and Candice to the back of the stage to join the safe queens.

"Fuego… compared to the other queens, your bikini was a little… watered down" Ru says coldly. "Fuego, you're safe. BUT, you'd better step it up from here on out."

Fuego thanks the judges and heads to the back of the stage.

"Miss Fortune, Antionna, I'm sorry my dears but you are both up for elimination." Ru tells the girls.

 _{Miss Fortune (33)}_

 _Oh God…. Bottom 2 on the first episode? Ughh, this isn't a good feeling._

"2 queen stand before me. Prior to tonight you were asked to prepare a lip sync performance to "Ring My Bell" by Anita Ward." RuPaul tells the queens. "Ladies this is your last chance to impress me and save yourselves from elimination. The time has come for you to lip-sync FOR. YOUR. LIFE!"

 _{Antionna (19)}_

 _I still have a lot more to show and a lot more to do. I can't go home tonight. I can't._

"Good luck and don't fuck it up!" Ru tells the queens as the music starts

 **(RING MY BELL: ANITA WARD)**

 **During the lip-sync Antionna is twirling and dancing to use her fringe dress to her full advantage. Meanwhile Miss Fortune is working out some corny old school disco moves. Both queens are hitting the words on point but by the end of the lip sync Antionna has danced circles around Miss Fortune.**

"Great job ladies, I've made my decision." Ru says as the room does dead in suspense.

"Antionna, shantay you stay."

After Antionna recovers from her shock she thanks the judges and rejoins the girls.

"Miss Fortune, this isn't the end of the road for you girl. Go out there and show the world what you're made of." Ru tells Miss Fortune. "Now sashay away."

As Miss Fortune leaves the queens all applaud for her. "Catch me in Vegas baby!" She says as she exits the stage for the final time.

(As Miss Fortune walks into the werqroom she gives her goodbye speech)

"I didn't think I would be leaving THIS soon, but it had to be someone right? I wish all the girls the best of luck, they're all sickening. And now its time for me to go back to hot ass Nevada and keep making my day job coin."

 _Miss Fortune's Lipstick mirror message: Good luck ladies! May the best woman that's a man that's a woman… win!_

 **(Back on the mainstage)**

"Congratulations my queens. You've survived our first challenge. And it only gets harder from here." Ru tells the remaining 12 queens. "Now, if you can't love yourself how in the hell you gonna love somebody else? Can I get an amen up in here?"

The queens all respond with an "Amen!"

"Now let the music play!"

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Thank you for reading and I hope you are enjoying the story so far! I know my writing is a tad rough right now but as the episodes come along I'll fall into a writing style and the chapters will be much easier to read threw. All criticisms and feedback would be greatly appreciated. Hopefully you guys come back for episode 2 which will be named **"Ru Idol Girls"**

Also, all future episodes will be contained within one chapter.


	9. Episode 2: Ru Idol Girlz

RUPAUL'S FANFIC DRAG RACE EPISODE 2

 **Ru Idol Girls**

(The girls reenter the werkroom after Miss Fortune's elimination)

 _{Sapphire Moon (23)}_

" _Miss Fortune was just the first to sashay away and it's a HUGE reality check. One of us is going to go home every week….. I just have to do whatever I can do make sure it's not me."_

"Damn, poor Miss Fortune.." Bella Noel says sulking after she reads Fortune's mirror message aloud.

"You did THAT though bitch!" Fantasia says to Antionna, regarding her lip-sync victory. Antionna thanks her as she goes over to clean the mirror.

Bella asks her how it felt to be in the bottom to which Antionna responds "It was a horrible feeling. I felt like I was gonna pass out standing there waiting for the music."

"Well, nobody wants to be in the bottom babe. Just take it for what it is and move onto a better week." Serina tells Antionna with encouragement.

 _{Antionna (19)}_

" _I'm happy I got to show what I do best but…. I didn't wanna have to do that. And I don't wanna have to do that again" she says with a sigh._

"With that being said…" Sapphire Moon says turning to Aisha, "Congratulations on your win bitch!"

Aisha thanks her as the queens congratulate her. The moment of praise is broken by Candice Smith asking, "Can I say something? I honestly don't think you should have won the challenge." She snaps, regarding Aisha.

 _{Aisha Braveheart (25)}_

" _Oh lord… here we go…"_

"Well I'm not really concerned with what you THINK, I won...", Aisha claps back.

 _{Premier Summers (30)}_

" _Oooh, the claws are coming out early honey." Premier says while making a clawing motion with her hands. "These Chicago girls are savage!"_

Serina asks Candice who she thinks should have won. To which Candice responds "I think I should have won. I think I put a lot more thought and effort into my look and I think it was much more fashion than Aisha's."

"Girl, let's not start this already. Why can't you just give me my props?" Aisha says to Candice. To which Candice responds "Honey, I give props where props are due."

 _{Aisha Braveheart (25)}_

" _You mad, girl?" Aisha says poking her lip out and pouting. "Miss Candy can come for me all she wants but at the end of the day I won the challenge, and nobody can take that from me."_

(With that the queens return to their stations and de-drag)

* * *

 **THE NEXT DAY**

The remaining 12 queens enter the werkroom and are greeted with a blaring "OOOH GIRL! She done already done had hers's!"

The queens all gather around the tv monitor displaying Rupaul's message. "Hey my DIAMOND GIRLS!" Ru says, waving to the camera. "This aint no daydream, you're really, really here! If you can make my heart go bboom bboom, then I promise you you'll have your time to shine."

The girls are then greeted by Rupaul's famous "hello, hello!" as she strolls down the stairs.

"Ladies, one of the hottest crazes in music is K-Pop. This Korean pop sound has influence from rock, to classical, to electronic that all culminate to make heart pumping tunes that fans worldwide love." Ru tells the girls informatively. "So, for this week's maxi challenge the 12 of you are going to form a K-pop mega group called the Ru Idol Girls!" The queens all cheer in excitement.

 _{Fuego (32)}_

" _K-pop? That's the candy from Starbucks, right? Like on the stick?"_

RuPaul continues to explain the challenge. "Each of you will be assigned a character to portray in your girl group. You will all learn choreography and shoot a music video. Oh….. and one more thing…." Ru pauses for suspense, "..you'll be singing and recording the song yourselves." All of the queen's faces crack when Ru drops the bomb.

 _{Aisha Braveheart (25)}_

" _Singing? Really bitch?" Aisha groans with a head tilt. "Can somebody help me back my bags? Because I'm not about to play with yall."_

(Ru then assigns the girls their personas)

 **Aisha Braveheart {LEAD DIVA}**

 **Natasha Gofigure {TERMINALLY DELIGHTFUL}**

 **Serina Oliver {GOTH}**

 **Charity Crystal {THE BABY}**

 **Antionna {THE DANCER}**

 **Fantasia Star {THE STRUGGLE}**

 **Bella Noel {THE GROWN WOMAN}**

 **Premier Summers {GIRLY GIRL}**

 **Candice Smith {RAPPER}**

 **Sapphire Moon {CRAZY BITCH}**

 **Fuego {2 LEFT FEET}**

 **Lightning {TOMBOY}**

"And remember ladies, even though you'll be performing as a group, America's next drag superstar needs to be able to stand out amongst her peers. So, make sure you snatch my attention. Gentleman start your engines and may the best woman... win." With that RuPaul leaves the girls to get to work.

* * *

The queens get right to work learning their words and warming up their vocals.

 _{Bella Noel (52)}_

" _For today's challenge we have to star in the Ru Idol Girls' premier music video. There's a lot involved in this challenge. We have to learn our words, learn choreography, and shoot a video all while remaining in character."_

As Bella is practicing her singing Sapphire Moon and Lightning watch in amusement. "Girl, I was worried about my singing but all of a sudden I feel more secure.." Lightning cracks with a laugh.

Everyone continues to work on their vocals, much to Candice's annoyance.

 _{Candice Smith (27)}_

" _I have never heard a room be so damn loud and sound so damn bad._ _ **None**_ _of these hoes can sing and its starting to make my ears bleed… Especially Natasha. Like girl I should not be able to hear you screaming threw my headphones."_

Just then the girls are greated by RuPaul who's come to check on their progress, starting with Charity Crystal. "Now, you have one of the smaller rolls in the group but also one of the funniest. How are you going to make sure you deliver in the video?" Ru asks.

"Well, I am a huge fan of k-pop myself, so I think I have a leg up in this challenge." Charity tells Ru in confidence.

Ru then asks her to show her some of her "baby" characterizations to which Charity just bats her eyes and pouts her lips trying to look cute… Ru is visibly unimpressed.

 _{Premier Summers (30)}_

" _Soooo….. you're just going to blink? THAT'S your characterization?" "Whatever you say, girl. Live your truth." Premier mocks with a chuckle_.

"Is that all you've got?" Rupaul asks to which Charity drops her head and says yes. "Well Charity, something to think about is that every group needs the young, cute member. This is a drag girl group and you're playing the baby queen…. Just something to keep in mind." Ru tells her informatively. She wishes her luck and moves on to the next queen.

 _{Charity Crystal (22)}_

" _RuPaul is NOT buying what I'm selling. Charity's whole brand is that she's the cutest baby in the world. If I don't nail this challenge… I could be going home."_

Rupaul greets Antionna as she comes over to her station. Antionna offers a huge smile and an enthusiastic "Well hello Miss RuPaul."

"I'm seeing some smiles, you seem to be in much higher spirits than last time we spoke." Ru tells Antionna. To which she responds, "Well this is a challenge that I feel much more comfortable with, so I don't feel all this pressure and anxiety weighing on me."

"Now I know that you are a dancer and a phenomenal singer.." Ru compliments. "So, are we going to get to see you shine through this week?"

"Yes ma'am. You are going to see a complete 180 from the Antionna you met last week."

 _{Serina Oliver (24)}_

" _Antionna seems EXTREMLY confident in her ability this week. I wish her the best but girl, first impressions are usually lasting impressions. So it should be interesting to see how this plays out as the week unfolds."_

"Alright, well good luck Antionna. I'm rooting for you kiddo." Ru says with endearment. Antionna thanks her and with that Ru moves on.

Ru moves to Candice Smith's station greeting her with a smile and a hello, which Candy reciprocates. Ru then asks her if she knows anything about k-pop. "I don't know much about k-pop. I have heard of it but I'm not super familiar with it."

 _{Candice Smith (27)}_

" _Bitch I am from Chicago.." Candy says with a tilt of her head. "I'm not worried about listening to no damn k-pop_. _"_

"So how are you going to make sure you excel in the challenge without much background knowledge?" Ru asks curiously. "Because, as the rapper, you have a pretty big and isolated part in the video."

Candice's response is, "I'm confident in my rapping ability. So, I'm going to take what I know I can excel at and put that forward."

"That sounds good on paper but might not look so good on these." Ru says pointing towards the cameras. This shakes Candy to her core and she assures Ru that she will be able to pull it off. Ru leaves her with an "I hope so" and a "good luck" and moves on to Natasha Gofigure.

"Well hello kitty girl." Ru says greeting Natasha, which she reciprocates. "So, you're playing the terminally delightful ball of sunshine." "That's not a huge role, so how are you going to make sure you stand out amongst the rest?" Ru asks. She tells him that she intends to use her funny charm to wow the judges. Ru then tells her, "I'm all for playing to your strengths, but idol girls aren't necessarily "funny". Think about the likes of BenDeLaCreme and how she's so over the top happy and bubbly. So, try and channel that and bring it into your character." With that Natasha thanks her and Ru leaves.

Ru then rounds up the girls, "Ladies in a minute you will be taking to the set to film your Ru Idol Girls debut video. You're directors will be the legendary CL of 2ne1 and Mir from MBLAQ! So good luck… and don't fuck it up!" And with that Ru leaves the girls to prepare for the challenge.

* * *

(The girls enter the set of the video. Each wearing a white jersey dress with "Ru Idol Girls" on the front in black print.)

 _{Charity Crystal (22)}_

" _It's a huge horror to be able to perform in front of CL and Mir. In the short time they've been in the game they have become K-pop super icons!" Charity squeaks with excitement. "It's imperative that I impress them."_

CL and Mir welcome the queens to the set.

 _{CL (2ne1)}_

" _I hope these queens aren't walking in thinking this is going to be a breeze. We're ready to work these bitches out!"_

 _{Mir (MBLAQ)}_

" _These girls are gonna be sweating by the end of the day."_

"Alright ladies, were gonna get started with your group choreography that you'll be doing during the chorus." Mir tells the girls. He begins to instruct them and teach them the choreo and Natasha and Serina are struggling. "Are there any questions?" he asks. Everyone stays silent, so he moves on.

 _{Antionna (19)}_

" _Gggiiirrrlllll…. Closed mouths don't get fed." Antionna says with a head shake. "As a dancer rule number one is if you have questions… ask. If not you're gonna just get left behind."_

After the teaching is done the girls are told that they will be moving on to film their individual parts.

"Alright, Sapphire, you're up first." CL then directs her to the front of the camera. "You're playing the crazy girl, so we need intense, we need fierce, and we NEED to see the crazy." Mir instructs her.

"I can bring the crazy boo, don't worry." Sapphire responds with a wink.

Once she starts to film her verse she's tripping up on her words and forgetting her lines. Mir tells her to relax and just lets the words flow out of her mouth. Sapphire tries to keep going, "what's wrong? It looks like you've seen a ghost…. Uh….." "Damnit" She whispers to herself.

 _{Sapphire Moon (23)}_

" _I'm fucking up right in front of two legendary K-pop icons." Sapphire facepalms and exclaims "BITCH!" "Just kill me now, please."_

They move on to Aisha and she nervously steps in front of the camera. CL asks her why she looks so nervous and Aisha tells her "You're about to find out gurl…" which pulls a laugh from CL and Mir.

 _{Aisha Braveheart (25)}_

" _Bitch, my stomach has dropped straight to my ass. The word nervous doesn't even begin to cover the stress going on in my head right now."_

Aisha starts to sing and film her part and everyone cringes and laughs, including the directors.

 _{Fantasia Star (28)}_

" _Aisha sounds like a dying cat getting throat fucked with a rod of sandpaper." Fantasia says cracking up. "You better just stick to lip-syncing boo because… no"_

As Aisha finishes up her segment she's laughing and blushing as she's walking away. Mir whispers to CL "She better be lucky she's a good dancer." And they share a cute laugh.

Next up is Candice Smith who comes on and kills every minute of her rap verse.

 _{CL (2ne1)}  
"Candice seemed very comfortable in front of the camera. Whatever she's selling I'm buying it and keeping it in my purse forever!" _

"Alright Fuego, let's see what you've got!" Mir says calling Fuego to the set.

 _{Fuego (32)}_

" _I might not know about K-pop, but I do know about having fun. So that's what I'm going to do."_

"You've got a real chance to stand out here Fuego, lets make it happen." CL tell her.

Fuego starts to film her part and just have an absolute ball with her clumsy character. She's hitting her lyrics and cracking the directors and fellow queens up.

 _{Lightning (38)}_

" _Fuego is KILLING me right now" Lightning states with a chuckle. "She's trippin' and stumblin' all over the place."_

All the other queens record their segments and with that Mir and CL thank them and the queens are let go for the day.

* * *

 **ELIMINATION DAY**

(The queens enter the werqroom to get ready for the runway)

 _{Fantasia Star (28)}_

" _It's time to get ready for the runway and the theme this week is "Pastel As Hell" And girl… some queens are shaking."_

While doing their makeup Serina asks her mom how she thinks she did in the challenge. Bella tells her, "I think I did great. I think I served everything I needed to serve, and I think I sounded much better than some of the other girls." Next to them, Aisha rolls her eyes and continues to paint.

 _{Aisha Braveheart (25)}_

 _Aisha cuts her eyes to the side, "At least I'm aware that I sound like a peacock. Did you hear the key word "aware"? Some of these queens are not very aware of what they sound like."_

Fantasia pulls Antionna to the side to talk to her. "I just want you to know how proud of you I am. You took all that self-doubt and turned it into energy and you slayed the challenge." Fantasia tells her with empowerment. "because after last week, I wasn't sure about how you'd stand in this competition. But, bitch, you proved me wrong. And as much as they'd hate to admit it, you proved a lot of these other hoes wrong too."

 _{Antionna (19)}_

" _Fantasia pulls me to the side and just… lets me know that I did a good job." "And when you're in a room filled with girls that are on such a higher level than you, you have no choice but to be looked down upon." She says with tears in her eyes. "So, it really felt good to have someone genuinely take a step down from themselves and let me know that maybe I can hang with these other queens."_

* * *

The lights come on and illuminate the mainstage. Rupaul walks the runway in a pastel pink bodycon gown that is snatched and fits her like a glove. The dress has a cut out down the left side with a pastel blue lace up effect. "Welcome to the mainstage of RuPaul's Fanfic Drag Race." She then introduces our judges Michelle Visage and Carson Kressley. She then introduces this week's guest judges Mir and CL.

"This week our girls were challenged with becoming a super group and staring in the premier video of the Ru Idol Girls. And tonight, on the runway, category is… Pastel as Hell. Gentleman, start your engines, and may the best woman…. Win"

* * *

RUNWAY SONG: SNAPSHOT

First up, Aisha comes out completely naked aside from 2 fluffy clouds covering her tits and her kitty. The clouds are made of cotton and dyed a pastel pink. Her hair is a grey wig structured in an upward swoop to the left. The shoe is a matching pastel pink pump.

 _{Aisha Braveheart (25)}_

" _Tonight, I'm serving some Sexy Technique realness. I love this piece because its so pinup, but at the same time its very anime and very elegant."_

The next queen to take the stage is Natasha Gofigure. She's wearing a one-piece vintage 50's bathing suit with a stripped pastel green and white pattern. The hair is a brown cascading pony with bumper bangs. Her shoes are white heels with pastel green accents.

 _{Natasha Gofigure (36)}_

" _This is absolutely one of my favorite looks. I'm showing my body and I feel GORGEOUS! ….Now let's just hope the judges are into it."_

Next up is Serina Oliver wearing a pastel blue maxi dress with a plunging neckline. The dress has a high slit up the right leg revealing her white pumps. The look is completed with diamond jewelry and a straight, long, black wig.

 _{Serina Oliver (24)}_

" _I hit the runway feeling ever so elegant and gorgeous. I know I look stunning and the judges know it too. Get into this face, get into these legs, get into the Serina Oliver experience." "You won't be disappointed." She says with a wink._

Next on the runway is Antionna in a pastel pink bodysuit made of pvs vinyl. The bodysuit is snatched with electric blue paneling and a bright yellow bow on the lower back. The shoe is a matching yellow pump and the hair is a long, straight, black wig with china bangs.

 _{Antionna (19)}_

" _Don't let that bullshit I had on last week fool you… the bitch has looks. I feel sickening in my anime ninja warrior look and I've successfully turned the judges' frowns upside down. They're living!"_

Next is Fantasia Star wearing a full length, silk, cheetah print kaftan. The Kaftan is stoned and sparkling, and the wig is huge Dianna Ross inspired hair. The shoe is a basic black pump.

 _{Fantasia Star (28)}_

" _Tonight, I'm giving you regal, African elegance. Black is beautiful, and Fantasia is a black QUEEN! She just needs to win her crown."_

Next on the runway is Bella Noel in an elegant pastel orange trumpet dress made of satin. The dress is complimented by a orange cape of feathers that drags behind her as she walks. The hair is a hazel hair loaf and the shoe is a matching orange heel.

 _{Bella Noel (52)}_

" _Motha has shown up tonight, darling. This is one of Bella's most show stopping looks and its an honor to present it to Rupaul. This feathered cape is trailing behind me putting the exclamation point on my steps. THIS is how you show up, girls."_

Next on stage is Charity Crystal wearing a nude skater dress that flows beautifully as she moves. The look is complimented with a pastel red hooded cape and a basket of vibrant, red apples. The hair is a straight black wig with a side bang with a red ribbon tied to the front. She completes the look with a pair of red lace up heels.

 _{Charity Crystal (22)}_

" _This look is very Charity. I'm giving you Little Red Riding Hood realness and I'm glad I got to show the judges a little more of who I am. Come take a bite of this apple."_

Next to walk the runway is Premier Summers. Premier is wearing a plastic pastel pink crewneck and a short iridescent pleated skirt. The look is completed with a pastel blue and purple varsity jacket, an iridescent snap back, and black x's covering her nipples. The hair is a straight blonde wig and the shoes are pastel purple chucks that have been made into heels.

 _{Premier Summers (30)}_

" _I couldn't wait to wear this look! I'm giving you pastel as hell from head to toe. This is one of my favorite looks because it shows my style and I feel so FIERCE!"_

Up next is Candice Smith wearing a short pastel green tube dress with a yellow raincoat like jacket. The hair is a pastel pink wig laid to the right with a big blue bow situated on her head. The shoes are red thigh high boots.

 _{Candice Smith (27)}_

" _I'm a fashion girl, and that's what I'm serving you tonight. Who doesn't love a good color block? I've got my Alyssa Edwards bow in and I'm feeling like the absolute shit as I stop the runway."_

Next out on the runway is Sapphire Moon. She's wearing a pastel blue, purple, and pink leather jacket with a silver leotard underneath. The hair is a huge blue mohawk and the shoe is a black combat boot heel.

 _{Sapphire Moon (23)}_

" _I hit the stage in my Jem and the Holograms look and I'm feeling my fantasy. I've got my mohawk standing at attention, because you know what they say… The bigger the hair, the closer to the top."_

Next on stage is Fuego wearing a traditional Bomba dress. The dress is mostly white with accents of pastel red and blue. The hair is a wavy brown honey colored wig with a traditional head wrap. The shoe is a basic red heel.

 _{Fuego (32)}_

" _I'm so proud to be able to show the pride of my country and my culture. I'm showing the flow and movement of the dress and giving you 100% Puerto Rico! WEPA!"_

Last on the runway is Lightning wearing a pastel red and black stripped blazer with black ruffles poking out from the bottom. The look is accented with pastel pink fur around the cuffs and a purple tie. The hair is a rainbow wig styled in a high ponytail "palm tree" type of style. The look is completed with white circle glasses and black lingerie panties.

 _{Lightning (38)}_

" _Lightning has struck, bitch and I'm feeling sexy in my pastel look. I'm playing this silly, librarian character and I can tell the judges are eating. it. up."_

* * *

(After the runway all 12 queens stand before the judges)

"Welcome ladies. Now, lets take a look at your Ru Idol Girls premier music video." Ru says, directing everyone's attention to the monitor.

* * *

(Beat from Catallena by Orange Caramel`)

Aisha Braveheart {LEAD DIVA}: To be an idol girl you've got to know the role. Stand out and be a diva, don't fit any mold.

(Aisha tries to dance and be confident threw her horrible singing)

Natasha Gofigure {TERMINALLY DELIGHTFUL}: If you feel it then just let go…

(Natasha is all smiles and bubbly eccentric movements)

Serina Oliver {GOTH}: And be prepared to sign over your soul.

(Serina serves dark lady and gloomy goth realness)

All: We are the Ru Idol Girls and we are here to rock your world. We know you love us and you can't get enough, now we've got the chance and we won't fuck it up.

(During the group choreo Aisha and Antionna are killing it while Natasha and Serina struggle)

Antionna {THE DANCER}: When you feel the beat you'd better get out your seat. Bump it, pop it, hit it, drop it, turn up the heat.

(Antionna KILLS her difficult choreography and nails her vocals)

Fantasia {THE STRUGGLE}: Even if you can't sing and have 2 left feet. Anyone can be an idol, just try and see.

(Fantasia sells her struggle bus character acting like she can't sing or dance as well as she actually can)

Bella Noel {THE GROWN WOMAN}: No matter your age, if you're 5 or 52..

(Bella shakes with age and serves face threw her scratchy vocals)

Charity Crystal {THE BABY}: googoo gaga, pee pee caca, googoo ga goo!

(Charity nails her singing and serves all kinds of googly eyes and baby doll realness)

All: We are the Ru Idol Girls and we are here to rock your world. We know you love us and you can't get enough, now we've got the chance and we won't fuck it up.

(Bella is in the back looking at the queens like they're just some crazy kids and Fuego is being comedically and stumbling over her feet)

Premier Summers {GIRLY GIRL}: Idols breaking through the scene, all these girls look up to me. Idols hold the spotlight watch me because if right its right.

(Premier does her best to look cute and be as girly and glamorous as possible while her vocals are just subpar)

Candice Smith {RAPPER}: Now I'm on the scene, the rapping chick every idol group needs. No one can fuck with my girl clique, drop low and while your down there, lick my cli-

(Candy KILLS her rap lyrics and she serves her gangsta, K-pop rapper persona effortlessly)

Sapphire {CRAZY BITCH}: Shh! Come close, what's wrong? It looks like you've seen a ghost. Ru girls have their crazy moments. Feel your oats and just own it.

(Sapphire is visibly in her head and not connecting with the camera. While she serves crazy in the face her singing is way off key)

Fuego {2 LEFT FEET}: Falling on a secret, girl don't trip you're basic….

(Fuego trips over her feet, falls, and serves face and vocal from the floor)

Lightning {TOMBOY}: Idol girls don't take shit, now you better work you fucking bitch!

(Lightning serves butch queen realness and does just fine with her singing)

All: We are the Ru Idol Girls and we are here to rock your world. We know you love us and you can't get enough, now we've got the chance and we won't fuck it up.

(Sapphire is struggling with the choreo while right next to her Candice is EATIING the choreography)

* * *

(The video ends and the judges and queens are all clapping and cheering.)

"Great job my idol girls!" Ru tells the queens with endearment. "Now, based on the music video and your pastel runway presentations… I've made some decisions."

"When I call your name please step forward" Ru calls Antionna, Charity Crystal, and Candice Smith and tells them that they are the top 3 of the week. The girls all celebrate to themselves as Ru continues. "Aisha, Natasha, and Sapphire Moon… you are the bottom 3 of the week." Ru then deems the remaining 7 queens as safe and sends them away. "And now it's time for the judge's critiques" she tells the girls informatively. "First up, Aisha Braveheart."

Aisha greets the judges with a "Hey gurl."

"I love this look Aisha!" Carson tells her. "It's very whimsical and fun and it set the tone for the runway from the beginning."

Michelle then asks Aisha if her if her concept is supposed to be clouds and Aisha confirms. Michelle then tells her "Ok, because I got cotton candy. So, in the future make sure you deliver the picture in a way everyone can catch right away."

"You're singing in the video was…. Not very good." Mir says with a chuckle. "But, I think you were able to play it off well." CL disagrees, saying that she could tell Aisha was in her head and thinks she could've given more.

"Aisha, you are not a singer. This we know. But, you are a performer, so I wish we could have seen more of that." Ru tells her. And with that she thanks her and moves on.

Ru greets Natasha Gofigure to start her critiques. CL tells Natasha that she loves her runway and that she has the confidence as a bigger girl to show a little body.

"On the runway you have all the confidence in the world… but I wish you would've shown that same confidence in the challenge." Michelle tells Natasha. "There was so much more you could've done. A smile doesn't necessarily translate to "terminally delightful"." Carson agrees with her saying that Natasha could've done much more to get her character across.

Natasha defends herself with "I think a lot of that was in my part. It wasn't a big roll and there wasn't much for me to work with." Ru tells her that there were plenty of girls who had small lines and still did a fine job. He tells her the problem was the delivery and it's her job to take things like that and make it a moment for her to shine.

With that Rupaul thanks her and moves onto Antionna, who she greets with an enthusiastic "Hey Antionna!" to which Antionna responds "Hey mom!"

"This look is FANTASTIC, Antionna!" Michelle says complimenting her bodysuit. "But, the assignment was pastel and I'm getting neon."

CL comes to Antionna's defense saying "Neon, pastel, whatever! This look is gorgeous, and this is something that me and my fellow idols would wear in a music video!" Which pulls a huge smile out of Antionna.

"In the video you killed your vocals and you were the only one who had actual solo choreography and I think you nailed it!"

"Antionna I'm seeing a transformation within you already. Keep this up and you're gonna go very far in this competition young lady." RuPaul thanks her and with the biggest smile Antionna nods her head and thanks the judges.

"Who's that I see? Oh, it's Charity!" Ru says greeting Charity Crystal.

"I know I don't have much room to talk, but in the video, you weren't even speaking English" Mir says which brings chuckles form everyone. "But you played the roll of the baby very well."

"In our group, Minzy was the baby of the gang. She'd try to act so hard and tough and we were still like "Aww look at you! Youre so cute." And I think you captured that quite nicely. And your vocals were good, which is always a plus."

"Tonight, on the runway however…. this look couldn't be more basic." Michelle snaps. "I get the story line you're telling, but I need the execution amped up to a 10 ok baby girl?"

Ru then moves on to Candy, "Well hello miss Candice Smith! Can I call you Candy?" RuPaul asks to which Candice responds "Well, you certainly may."

"Nice to see you here in the top again Candy!" Carson says with a wink that Candice reciprocates. "First of all, lets talk about this runway. I think it's gorgeous, the colors all work very well together!"

"Now, your performance in the video… you ATE. IT. UP" Michelle tells her.

Mir joins in with "As the rapper of the group you have to bring a certain kind of attitude and swagger and I think you captured flawlessly." CL adds that Candice was very comfortable and that's a very important part of the business.

"Alright, thank you Candice." Ru says. Candice thanks her as well and they move on to Sapphire Moon.

Ru and Sapphire greet each other before Michelle starts her critiques.

"Sapphire…. Ggiirrrllll." Michelle says shaking her head. "Let's start with this runway. The assignment was pastel, look around you. Every queen here is covered in pastel from head to toe… So, tell me why you have on a silver leotard."

"This jacket is sickening, and I really wanted to wear it for you guys on the runway. I didn't really have anything else to put under it." Sapphire says in her defense. Michelle cuts her off and tells her that she still didn't take it where she should have.

Mir tells her that during recording he could tell she was shutting down more and more every time she messed up.

Cason then tells her that he didn't get much from her in the music video. CL then cuts in saying "You had one of the biggest opportunities to shine and you kind of flubbed it."

"Thank you, ladies. I think I've heard enough. While you untuck backstage the judges and I will deliberate." Ru says, sending the girls away.

"Just between us girls, what do you think?" Ru asks. "Let's start with Aisha Braveheart."

"As much as I loved her runway, she didn't give me much in the video." Carson says.

CL adds in, "Her singing was awful, and she knew that. But, she tried to still have fun and do the best she could."

"Would we call that blind confidence or just trying to put your best foot forward?" Michelle asks with suspicion.

"How about Natasha Gofigure?"

"You wanna know what frustrates me about Natasha?" Michelle asks "When she's on the runway, she blossoms. I just wish she could translate that energy to her performance."

"She gave nearly nothing in the video. Even if she was bad, at least she would've stood out." CL says.

"And what about Antionna?" Ru asks the judges.

"I loved working with Antionna! She was very energetic and very… fun" Mir says. CL adds that she thinks Antionna SLAYED the runway.

Michelle adds, "We've seen Antionna flip a complete 180 on us. Now hopefully she can stay on this upward slope."

"So, tell me about Charity." Says Ru.

Carson starts with "Where Natasha tried to use her small part as an excuse, Charity took it and turned it into something great."

"I've been in the game for a while," CL adds, "And she portrayed that cute, googly eyed baby perfectly!"

Michelle then cuts in, "But, tonight no the runway it was basic city. I'll give the girl her props for serving it in the challenge but she's gotta bring it to the runway if she wants to be successful in this competition."

"Let's talk about Candice Smith. What did you guys think?" Ru asks.

"I think Candice got a slam dunk tonight" Carson says. "She slayed the video, she slayed the runway, and she's slaying me."

CL adds "The girl that she was playing in the video, I know that girl. And she embodied the character so well."

"The challenge was to stand out and be THE idol and Candy hit that nail the hardest for me. It's only episode 2 and this girl has shown up and shown up hard!" Michelle says.

Ru then adds, "Which might be a little worrisome, because if she falls she's going to fall HARD."

"And, how about Sapphire Moon?" Ru asks.

"Watching Sapphire was such a cringe fest." CL says cringing. "She was doing fine until she messed up once, and it just went down hill from there."

"And this runway….. JESUS!" Michelle groans. "This runway was an absolute disaster and so was her portion of the video."

With that RuPaul claps his hands and demands silence. "Bring back my idol girls."

* * *

(All 12 girls have returned to the main stage with the safe queens in the back and the top/bottom queens standing before the judges.)

"Welcome back ladies, I've made some decisions." Ru tells the queens. "Candice Smith, this week you proved you're a star and outshined your competition… Condragulations you're the winner of this week's challenge." Candice celebrates while her fellow queens cheer for her.

 _{Candice Smith (27)}_

" _It feels good to win. It feels right. This is just the first of many." Candice says with a wink._

"Antionna…" Ru says with suspense, "Good recover this week. You and Charity are safe." Antionna thanks her and she joins the other girls along with Charity.

"Aisha, the judges loved your cloud runway. But your performance in the video was a little stormy."

"Natasha Gofigure, the judges loved your confidence on the runway, but your terminally delightful character didn't knock us dead."

"Sapphire Moon, on the runway and in the challenge the judges felt that you were… eclipsed."

"Aisha Braveheart…. You're safe." Aisha breathes a sigh of relief and joins the other girls.

"Sapphire, Natasha, I'm sorry my dears but the 2 of you are up for elimination." Ru says with suspense.

 _{Sapphire Moon (23)}_

" _This may be my last chance to prove that I deserve to be in this competition." Sapphire says tearing up. "It is NOT my time to go and now it's up to me to show the judges that"_

"2 queen stand before me. Ladies this is your last chance to impress me and save yourselves from elimination. The time has come for you to lip-sync FOR. YOUR. LIFE! Good luck, and don't fuck it up." Says Ru as the music starts.

(REMEMBER: ROBBYN KIRMSSE "EMBER MCLAIN")

For the first half of the lip-sync both girls and emoting and showing their words. Sapphire is performing to the judges while Natasha is performing to the "crowd". On the first chorus Sapphire does the "Proud Mary" hair flip and kicks the energy up a notch with some dancing. On the second chorus Natasha lays on the ground and pooches to the judges while Sapphire starts to lip-sync the song angry. By the end of the song Sapphire is on her knees giving lots of emotion while Natasha is rocking it out behind her.

As both girls catch their breath Ru tells them both good job and that she has made a decision.

"Sapphire Moon shantay you stay." Says RuPaul. Sapphire starts to shed tears then joins the other girls.

"Natasha Gofigure, Im sorry that we have to part ways so early. Now go and show. your. ass! Now… sashay away." Rupaul says with a nod.

Natasha thanks Ru and the judges and heads for the back of the stage. "Remember this figure baby. You'll never see another one like it." Natasha says before exiting the stage to applause.

(As Natasha Gofigure walks into the werqroom she gives her goodbye speech)

"It sucks to go this early in the game but hey… go figure. I just wish I could've gotten to show more of my talents, but I guess that's just how the cookies crumbles."

Natasha Gofigure's mirror message: Good luck QUEENS! See you all soon.

* * *

(Back on the mainstage)

"11 queens remain standing. Condragulations ladies." RuPaul says. "Now if you can't love yourself how in the hell you gonna love somebody else? Can I get an amen up in here?"

Everyone responds with an "Amen!"

"Now let the music play!"

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I hope any readers are enjoying the story! As always feel free to leave comments, critiques, or feedback of any kind! Episode 3 is called "RuPaul's School for Girls" and it'll be a shocker!


End file.
